The Aftermath
by What'sYourFavouriteScaryMovie
Summary: It's done. It's over. The Soul Society has won, and these are the last, or almost the last moments of hollows and Shinigami alike. Gin/Rangiku Tesra/OC Izuru/OC Grimm/Nel Blood, Gore, Lime F/M rating may go up
1. Tesra

**New little oneshot/drabble thing!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Linnea hated to get her hands dirty. Maybe if she had been a bit more tolerant about getting various bodily fluids on her hands, or other parts of her body, it would've been easier for her to roll Tesra onto his back. He was alive, she knew that. The occasional shallow moans of pain that escaped his lips confirmed it. She gritted her teeth to keep from vomiting.<p>

Linnea was supposed to be the strong one in this situation. She was practically unhurt, just a few shallow cuts and bruises caused by debris here and there, but seeing this battered hunk of flesh and blood before her made her feel as if she was on her deathbed.

"Eugh…" Linnea whimpered as she tried to roll him over as gently as she could, only to release another gush of blood on her already filthy hands, "Eugh, eugh _eugh!_"

With a final heave, she managed to get him on his back. When she saw his front, she almost choked on her own pathetic noises of disgust.

"Tesra…" she moaned, as she brushed his sandy blonde hair back from his forehead and took in the dark blood that coated his face, his long lost eye patch, the long, deep gash that cleaved through almost his entire midsection, and the slivers of white bone and unidentifiable…things that could very possibly be his innards, that were either visible through his numerous gashes, or were simply poking through his skin.

Linnea was frozen. She was a hollow. A creature born out of hate and fear that was meant to destroy people—not fix and heal them. Tesra moaned, snapping her back to reality. There was her… her what exactly? Friend? Lover? She didn't know. But whatever he was to her, he was lying there, letting his life seep out onto the white sand beneath them. She would not let him die.

With a grunt and a shudder, Linnea half lifted, half dragged him a few feet, gnashing her teeth and hissing at the waves of fresh blood that coated her hands and arms and saturated her clothes, until he was resting in the shade of a broken pillar. She looked down at her hands, which were crusted with blood, sand and other fluids. She let them fall to her lap, slick and ruby red.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she groaned, clutching her stomach, choking on her bile. And was.

She had never felt more pathetic in her entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Linnea is my OC, we'll find out more about her later...and obviously she just found Tesra, who is in a bunch of shit... He's like, the most underrated character ever omfg.<strong>

**-Dani.**

**Up next! **

**-Izuru/Mercedes**

**-Gin/Rangiku**

**-Nel/Grimmjow**

…


	2. Mercedes

**Next chapter! Mercedes and Kiraa~ aw. Yes, she's normally paired with Grimm, but heeey, this is slightly AU after all, so let's put her with Kira.**

**Lol jk, it just works. Bear with it.**

* * *

><p>In Izuru Kira's eyes, people fell into four different categories. Ally, enemy, friend and superior.<p>

He didn't know where this arrancar woman belonged.

At first glance, when he saw her broken body lying in a splash of red among the white sand, he categorized her as the enemy. Her soft moans of pain indicated she was still alive, so he leapt down to her level to strike her down with his Zanpakutō. However, as he raised it over her neck, preparing to decapitate her with one quick blow, she opened her eyes and with seemingly her last ounce of strength, raised her forearm, limply, to deflect the blow.

Kira could tell that the redheaded woman only had enough spiritual energy to keep her alive, as his blade sliced cleanly through her hierro devoid flesh.

She cried out, and dropped her arm, letting the blood spill out onto the sand beneath her, camouflaging her hair, which was the brightest shade of red that Izuru had ever seen—many shades brighter than even Renji's.

He sheathed his sword, and knelt down next to her. She lifted her hand, sticky and matted with her own blood and gore, to his face.

"Soul reaper…" she muttered, taking in his blond hair, pale skin, and exquisitely beautiful blue gray eyes, before letting her own coal black ones flicker shut.

He slipped his arms behind her neck and under her knees, feeling her numerous injuries along the way—broken bones, half healed slashes, puncture wounds, and picked her up bridal style.

Whether she did this consciously or not, Kira didn't know. But the woman had clutched at the front of his robes weakly, smearing blood all over his pale chest.

"Sword…" she gasped, and let a bit of blood dribble out of the corner of her mouth.

Izuru spotted it a few yards away and leapt towards it, slipping it through his arm, and leaping fifty feet in the air in one blinding flash step.

…

Before the arrancar woman blacked out completely, she was aware of one thing.

_The pain_, she thought, moaning inwardly, _oh the pain….it's gone…_

* * *

><p><strong>haha, I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to fave and review 3<strong>

**-Dani**

_Up Next:_

_Gin/Ran_

_Nel/Grimm_


	3. Gin

**Another one xD It's really short...and choppy...and really, really fluffy.**

* * *

><p>Did she even stop to think and ask if he was even dead?<p>

She didn't.

Not that he could answer her if she had.

For a moment, Gin was glad that he had retained his foxlike smile, even in near death.

Truth was, he simply wasn't alive enough to wipe it off of his face.

But he wouldn't have wanted to anyway.

It was simply too fitting in this situation.

Rangiku had cried out his name, and rushed to his side, flinging her own Zanpakuto aside, the second she had seen him hit the ground. She was sobbing, in near hysterics, when Hisagi pulled her away.

_How rude she had been!_ Gin thought, as he recollected the feeling of watching her tears fall from her icy blue eyes and splash onto his chest.

Rangiku finally allowed herself to let Hisagi lead her away, his hand, firm, on the small of her back, as she ran a hand through her wheat coloured hair, and offered him a sad smile over her shoulder.

If Gin hadn't been clinging to life with the tips of his fingernails, he would've cried out to her as she turned her back on him and walked away.

But the sad fact? He didn't.

…..

_Gin. No matter what, you always are, and always will be my hero._ The blonde thought as she wiped a single tear from her eye, and let herself be guided away by Hisagi.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for cheesy, corny fluff, eh? Hoped you liked it. Please fave or review! 3<strong>

**-Dani**

_Up Next:_

_Nel/Grimm_

_Tesra/Linnea_

_Kira/Mercedes_

_aka whole cycle over again~_


End file.
